


Erotyczne fantazje 127

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 127

Dziedziczka wsunęła swój język , w wilgotną kobiecość jej liderki. Język Weiss wędrował szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza mokrej cipki srebrnookiej dziewczyny.

Ruby nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Język jej partnerki, natychmiast doprowadziła ją do orgazmu. Wierciła się z przyjemności, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz jej starszej bardziej doświadczonej kochanki.


End file.
